A Little Experiment, A Szayel One Shot
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Serina had always wanted to brighten up Las Noches and she thanked lord Aizen that he had agreed with her on it. But now she had to convince the crazy Espada Szayel to help her too. Szayel X OC


**All reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><span>Info:<span>

Name: Serina Araleous

Meaning: First name meaning: serene/calm. Last name meaning: angelic.

Age: Looks 17 though she has lost track of her real age.

Species: Arrancar

Height: 5'4

Weight: 109 lbs

Eye color- A silvery blue.

Hair Color- Silver.

Personality: Serina is quiet most of the time, whenever the situation needs it, she understands her position very well, remaining unseen when required, and able to remove all traces of emotion when she chooses too, learning that trick from Ulquiorra himself.  
>Though when on her free time she can be pretty laid back and extremely curious, seeming as if an switch went off in her mind and she finds herself almost the opposite of when she's on duty.<br>Serina though has never been bothered by the idea of ending a life, and can be somewhat sadistic in the way she chooses to end someone else, though never resulting in torture. In short she can be quite unforgiving and detached, but sweet and friendly depending on the situation.

Bio: As any other Arrancar, Serina grew up in the planes of Hueco Mundo, fighting when needed, striving to not get killed by the other Adjuchas.  
>As a female Adjuchas, Serina was an easy target, though she proved to have enough speed to avoid many of her enemies. {Her Adjuchas form was that of a desert fox, with an overly bushy tail, and enormous ears.}<br>In the later years she had devoured enough Hollows to become a Vasto Lorde, and strong enough to be able to remove her mask, which then marked her as an Arrancar.  
>Serina, now is left with her Hollow hole at the base of her neck, {a fraction lower than Ulquiorra's} further reflecting her Hollow past, Serina's left arm is adorned with a glove made of the same Hierro her body was covered in her Adjuchas form, ending with claws around her fingers.<br>Fraccion/ Numero- Now she has joined the Fraccion of Ulquiorra, and thus works under Aizen-Sama. Though she has much higher respect for Ulquiorra than for Aizen.

Zanpaktou: .

Zanpakutou Name: Espina

Friends: Serina tends to consider the other Arrancars as her friends, though she doesn't stay around them too long.

Best Friend: She is mostly seen trailing behind Ulquiorra, so she tends to consider him her best friend.

Enemies: Currently Grimmjow since he tends to conflict with Ulquiorra a lot.

Crush: Szayel Aporro

Story: A Little Experiment

"Grimmjow, go to hell!" I turned on my heels and started to walk away from the Espada who had just insulted master Ulquiorra.

Lately Grimmjow had been really aggravating me by calling master Ulquiorra a priss and a weakling, which I knew wasn't true but aggravated me all the same. This constant yapping and trash talking about my master caused me to lash out and become angry easily, which was so unlike my calm and usual angel-like nature.

"Aww is the little suck up going to walk away now? Just like your master, always walking away from a fight. You little priss!" Grimmjow cackled and I forced myself to keep walking.

Fighting him wasn't worth it.

Later on that same day, after blowing off all my anger, I was helping master Ulquiorra retrieve some documents from the library in the main hall for Lord Aizen.

Now not many Arrancars actually liked Lord Aizen because he happened to be a soul reaper who ruled over all of us, but I found him to be quiet a nice man. He was never rude to me nor rude to master Ulquiorra, so I followed his every order so long as he continued to treat us with respect for doing his daily bidding.

"Here Serina." Master Ulquiorra said as he handed me a folder full of papers as soon as he had found them among the thousands of others on the shelf.

I took them carefully and stayed silent as I listened to his next words.

"Bring these documents on Karacora town to lord Aizen in his study immediately." he commanded, his voice stern and cold as it always was.

"Yes, of course master Ulquiorra." I bowed to him as I headed off to bring the parcel to lord Aizen.

I quickly exited the library, leaving master Ulquiorra behind to search for more documents and headed to left of the main hall towards Lord Aizen's study. As I walked, I took notice of how white the walks were and how there wasn't a single piece of decor on them at all. Not even a single painting. I frowned and wondered why Las Noches always had to be so plain. It was a real wonder as to how everyone around here stayed so sane. It seemed almost like a prison in here to me, being all bland and all.

After that thought, I quickened my stride in hopes that maybe I could convince lord Aizen into adding a little color to this place.

'I'm sure he would agree with me, even a little.' I thought with a small smile on my face.

When I reached the door to his study, which was at the end of the hall, I knocked on it carefully and waited to be called in.

"Come in." it was lord Aizen's voice that I heard from the other side.

I opened the door cautiously and sauntered inside and then closed the door once again.

"Hello Serina. To what do I offer the pleasure of this visit?" He asked as he sat perched upon a white cushioned armchair with his head leaning upon his hand.

"I have come to deliver these documents on Karacora town as you requested." I replied as I handed him the folder full off documents.

He opened the folder and looked through a few papers with a thoughtful look on his face and then peered back up at me, placing the folder on the table next to him.

"Thank you for delivering them to me. Now, is that all?" he raised an eyebrow at me and rested his head back on his hand.

"Well yes. It's more of a request more than another delivery though..." I trailed off just as he raised his head from his hand in interest.

"Oh?" He asked, pushing me to continue.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. It wasn't everyday that I had the chance to ask lord Aizen a favor.

"I believe that we should add more color to Las Noches. It's just so plain around here. I think the least we can do is add portraits of the past and present Espada's, some tapestries, or paintings that are a commemoration to you yourself lord Aizen." I motioned a hand to him as I bowed out of respect for him even listening to my idea.

I gazed up at him as he placed his head to rest on his hand once again and I bit my lip. I hoped that he thought my idea wasn't ridiculous. His face remained thoughtful as I kept my calm composure under his gaze until he spoke.

"Hmm, I think that is a wonderful idea Serina." He gave me half a smile and even though it didn't seem like it, I could tell he was being serious.

"Thank you lord Aizen." I bowed to him again and waited for what he had to say next.

"No, thank you. I agree with you that this place is more than a little bland. And if you are interested, you can start by talking to Szayel to help you clean this place up. After all, he is the one who takes care of most of our little experiments around here." He kept the smile playing on his lips and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You have my deepest thanks lord Aizen." I bowed to him again and couldn't help but smile a little.

"You can head over to Szayel's laboratory tomorrow afternoon. I shall have a conference with him in the morning about the idea you have procured to me today." He continued to have a thoughtful expression on his face as I bowed one last time before taking me leave and heading back to my room.

I couldn't believe it. Not only would I be doing something to please lord Aizen but I would be spending time with that number eight hottie Espada too? Tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

At exactly noon the next day, I headed down to the east wing to get to Szayel's laboratory. I had never been in that part of Las Noches and I immediately understood why I hadn't long before. All of the Arrancars here seemed unnatural. Some of there faces seemed deformed. There sizes ranged from the size of my palm to as tall as the room would allow. They stared at me through their cracked masks with black eyes but none of them spoke. These must have the failed experiments Szayel that I sometimes overheard the normal Arrancars talking about.

I shivered at the thought of ever becoming like them and then totally shut the idea out of my mind when I reached the large doors of the Las Noches laboratory. Just as I had when I reached lord Aizen's door, I knocked first but I didn't hear anyone say come in. I then decided that he must not have heard me and tried knocking again but still no one answered. I sighed in angered and guessed that maybe he couldn't hear me at all and chose to open the doors instead of knocking again.

I jumped back in shock as soon as I had touched the door because it had immediately creaked open. I felt a slight pang of fear enter my body. It was dark in there, real dark. Even as I walked slowly inside I still couldn't see anything. I was hoping my eyes would adjust to the darkness to a point were I could at least see a light switch but I didn't see a single one.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around just as the lights flickered on.

I gasped to see Szayel standing there with a white gloved hand on my shoulder.

"I... I..." I was at a loss for words as he shifted his head so that his pink locks moved away from his glasses.

"Oh you must be Serina, correct? I just got back from lord Aizen's little meeting. He told me he wanted me to help you with a little experiment that you had conjured up. Fixing up Las Noches... Now there is an interesting idea." He pulled his hand off my shoulder and I just stared at him with memorized eyes.

"Your a quiet one aren't you Serina? Tell me, have we met before?" He asked as he walked over to a white table that had knives of different sizes on it.

I shivered and wondered why he had so many different knives on that table.

"No. No we haven't sir." I managed to say in a small tone.

"Hmm that's funny because I feel like we've met somewhere before." He picked up one of the larger knives off of the table and put it up to the light and I watched as it gleamed a bright silver.

I swallowed and looked down at my hands. They were shaking.

"You can sit down if you'd like Serina." Szayel motioned me to a wooden armchair near the table that had knives on it.

I quickly decided that I did not want to sit down.

"No thank you sir." I said as I watching him carefully.

"Suit yourself." He walked over to the chair and swiftly sat down, still holding that knife.

For a man who was so attractive, he was very eccentric and at was even creeping me out some.

"Hmm, it's funny how easily one can cut them self even on a dull knife like this. Don't you agree Serina?" he asked me as he dragged the blade across his thumb and watched as that area of his white glove started quickly turn crimson.

"Yes, I suppose so sir." I spoke my voice slightly wavering at the sight of him bleeding.

I was really starting to wonder if the rumors about this Espada were true. That he was indeed mad as all hell. But I had to guess everyone was mad, just some more than others, and Espada eight, Szayel Aporro Grantz, must have beaten them all.

I continued watching him. He admired the blade once again in the light but instead of glinting silver, it seemed to glint crimson. I was really starting to wonder when we were actually going to start fixing up Las Noches like I wanted, or if he was going to continue to cut himself some more.

"How long have you been an Arrancar Serina?" He asked as he gazed over at me with a keen smile on his face.

"I'm not exactly sure sir." I gave him my honest answer just as he stood up to place the knife back on the table.

"One-hundred and thirty nine years would be the correct answer my dear." He circled the table with knives and I thought he might just pick another one up but instead he just eyed them.

"How are you so sure about that?" I questioned him not so sure if he was just messing with me or what.

"I've been documenting you ever since you became an Arrancar." He looked over at me and smiled again just as he ran his finger across the knife he had cut himself on.

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened with disbelief and confusion.

"I've video recorded every day you've lived in Las Noches. When you get up. When you go out. When you go to bed. And even when you shower. There isn't a thing that you have done that I don't already know about." He winked at me as he licked the blood off of his finger.

I was petrified beyond all belief. All this time. He had been watching me? When I slept, when I ate, and even when I showered! He truly was mad!

"Why?" I whispered as I looked over at him.

"Hmm?" he questioned just as licked his lips.

"Why did you even bother watching me all this time? I want to know why out of all the Arrancars in this entire building, why did you choose me?" My voice was shaking and I felt scared.

"Because Serina, you were special. I wanted you to be my little experiment." He grinned and brushed his pink locks out of his face again.

"So, I was just an experiment to you then!" I shouted with anger not caring if I was being disrespectful or not.

He had had no right to use me as one of his little experiments. I was not made so I could be an experiment for his use.

"Yes." He continued to grin, unmoved by my rage.

"And what for? So, you could turn me into one of those things right outside your door!" I felt adrenaline pulse through my body.

"Heavens no! You're not the only Arrancar I recorded you know. You see I was experimenting with a little thing that the humans in the world of the living call love." He smiled thoughtfully at me.

"Love?" I asked dumbfounded as I felt my face go red at the thought.

"Yes love. I wanted to see if I, the maddest of them all, could feel this emotion and I've come to find that I can. You see my dear and sweet Serina, I've fallen in love with you." In an instant he was in front of me, cupping my face in his hands.

I gazed up at him in wonder, my face becoming even redder as he closed the gap between us with his lips. He kissed me hard at first, and then it became softer as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Just as I started to kiss him back, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I let him in to explore my mouth as he pleased. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his soft pink hair. I was truly in heaven.

Just as I was wishing the moment would last forever, he pulled away all to quickly and gave me a smile.

"It seems you reciprocate the feelings I have for you. That's a real wonder." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

I just nodded and blushed as he took my hand in his for I was still at a loss for words.

"Now my dear Serina, let's go fix up the halls of Las Noches for lord Aizen. Then we can do some more experimenting later." he winked and I turned beat red.

I guess I had been right about today being the best day of my life.


End file.
